


宿醉 3 赫视角part

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	宿醉 3 赫视角part

赫视角 part  
李东海的小秘密，李赫宰从一开始就知道。  
两个人从初中二年级就厮混在一起，已经到了李东海哼哼一声，他就知道对方要做什么。  
所以在第一次聚餐，李东海灌了一杯酒就上了脸，他一点也不慌。这人眼神虽然带水，但明堂的很，完全看不出迷糊的样子。  
虽然说话结结巴巴，还解释不清楚，但他李东海啥时候不这样啊？  
等李东海喝了两杯躺下不愿意动弹了，他就知道这个人玩腻了想走了，但是还是完全清醒。  
他也不戳破，想着等大家都知道他酒量不好，也是件好事，少了很多不必要的麻烦。  
结果这位大宝贝给了他一个巨大的惊喜，这人越来越蹬鼻子上脸。  
仗着大家都以为他喝多了，所以肆无忌惮的撒泼打滚，甚至以为自己喝了酒晕过去，开始尝试一下大胆行为。  
李赫宰一开始还怕李东海想反攻，李东海练得那肌肉，那身段，一个能打爆三个他。  
虽然他也不是完全拒绝，但是李东海技术确实相比之下比较生涩。  
结果这人眼巴巴的看着自己没醒，壮着胆子就坐了下去。  
李赫宰心里那个美啊，嘿嘿嘿的笑出来，闭着眼装作喝醉的样子，等李东海伺候他。  
逐渐地，李赫宰心里也开始期待，这次喝酒李东海是不是又要装醉呢。这人也越来越熟练，总是能带给他清醒时没有的惊喜。  
李赫宰以为两个人的小秘密就会一直保持下去。  
一直到有天，金希澈邀请所有成员到家里喝酒。李东海一开始乖巧的很，等过了半场，他才假装拿错，拿了自己放清酒的杯子，咕嘟咕嘟灌下去，一路红到耳尖。  
李赫宰不动声色，听着大家的咋咋呼呼。  
李东海就应该去拍戏，他要是有那个心去商业竞争崔始源，能把戏路控的死死的！  
李赫宰看着曺圭贤也倒下了，装模作样的趴在沙发上哼唧。  
李东海行动了，这段时间他拦着对方不许去健身。这次李东海没把他扛起来，是拖着。  
虽然不舒服，小赫的内心得到了满足。  
“希澈哥，希澈哥，帮我一下。”他忽然听见自己的甜豆叫了个名字，瞬间毛骨悚然，他怎么不知道李东海有这种癖好，还和谁？希澈哥？他不是第一个喝倒下的吗！  
实在是太好奇了，李赫宰小心的睁开一只眼睛，看着金希澈翘着二郎腿躺在沙发上，冷哼一声，抱着瓶子咕嘟咕嘟把自己灌晕了。  
这也太魔幻了。李赫宰心想，得有空好好告诉特哥一下。  
李东海熟门熟路，把他拖进自己在金希澈家的专属小房间。  
李东海抱怨金希澈住太远，都不把自己当弟弟看了，金希澈二话没说收拾了一个专属房间给他，让他随时来住才堵住他的眼泪和嘴。  
今天这个房间终于排上了重大用途。  
李赫宰觉得自己被放在了毛毯上，李东海很细心地给自己垫了枕头。他哼哼两声，装必须要像！拿出他越南影帝的实力！  
“赫宰呀？”李东海拍拍他的脸，一口就咬在了他的脖子上留下草莓印。  
今天的李东海和平时的又不太一样，想是成员都在室外，虽然都醉着，但保不齐有哪个就忽然醒了。  
李东海虽然知道这不是办事的好地点和好时间，但他兴奋地手都在打颤。深吸一口气镇定下来，李东海拉着李赫宰坐起来，抱着他拥吻起来。  
我得主动点，李赫宰心想，于是一只手就伸进对方裤子里，在光滑细腻的皮肤上游走。“东海啊…东海啊…”他低喃道，一心一意把人的扣子解开。  
怎么才能让李东海觉得自己忽然动作流畅是很正常的事呢？李赫宰闭着眼决定装梦游。  
“东海啊…我真的好想你，不要离开我。”这样说着把人按在了地下，用嘴唇在人身上留下一个个痕迹。  
李东海浑身都僵直了，以为自己的小秘密被发现，发现李赫宰紧闭的双眼，嗅着对方满身酒气，嗯，应该是在做梦！不害怕。  
李东海舔舔自己嘴唇，手也顺着T恤摸着对方的后背。李赫宰的背部线条很好看，尤其是因为长期练舞，腰肢的曲线非常性感。  
但李东海最喜欢的是对方的脊背沟壑，他曾经试过顺着把就倒在人背上再舔的干干净净，那是李赫宰第一次没有插入自己嘴巴或者是下体就痛快的射了出来。  
他故意放轻了动作游走着，指甲划弄着曲线。  
李赫宰往下拉了自己的裤子，反正是松垮的居家裤，好脱的很，李东海穿的也是和自己的同款。  
李赫宰把手垫在人屁股下面，用力的按揉着人下半身。李东海在这个时候都早有准备的做了前戏，他只要伸进去就好，可他偏不！  
分开了怀抱，李赫宰故意在人腿根用舌头缓缓地舔舐，满意的看着对方皮肤起了一层层鸡皮疙瘩，浅浅的留了个牙龈，舌头顺着向上舔，知道包裹住对方整根挺立的下半身。  
李东海的长度比自己短一点，但两个人粗度相似，满满当当的塞在他嘴巴里，李东海也不客气，拉着他的头发就上下的按着。  
脸上还带着邪气的笑：“让你平时都这样欺负我，现在晚了吧，我都一点点报复回来。”李赫宰哪儿能让他如意？  
熟练地抿住对方的龟头，舌头灵活的舔弄着铃口，手也熟练地给人套弄着。李东海呜呜呜的哼唧几声，他嘴里就多了一股浓白的精液。  
李东海其实真的很健康，不管他怎么玩他，正常人被操这么多次，精液怎么也得稀释的厉害。李东海不，睡一觉起来就变回像牛奶一样的健康颜色。  
压在了舌头底下，吻住对方的嘴唇。  
换以前的李赫宰，做梦也不会想到自己的强烈洁癖居然这么喜欢把李东海弄脏。  
李东海的眼底全是爽完后的散漫和娇媚，李赫宰扶着下身，插了进去。九浅一深的顶弄，直到把对方上半身也插得立起来，这才捂住他的眼睛，大力抽插起来。  
李赫宰也怀疑，其实李东海知道自己也在假装，只是两个人都心照不宣的假装不知道。这样他李东海才能一次次的发出这么骚浪放荡的呻吟，分贝大到也不害怕把房间外面的人吵醒。  
李赫宰勾了勾嘴角，俯身用奶声奶气的声音道：“东海哥哥，希澈哥和圭贤他们是不是还在外面啊？”  
李东海打了个激灵闷哼一声就射了出来。他刚刚完全忘记了，是他把李赫宰拖进来做爱，连房间外成员都在的事都忘得干干净净？  
“我们出去找他们好不好呀？”李赫宰坏心眼的抱着对方，作势要起来。

“哈….嗯…好深啊，赫宰啊，现在不行啊 ，要射出来才能出去。”李东海腰肢离地，被李赫宰用力的冲撞。  
“可是东海哥哥不是射了好多了吗？”说着用手指沾了沾对方小腹上的精液，涂抹在对方嘴唇上。“东海啊，骚的不行，射的满身都是呢。”  
李东海脚趾弯曲着，脸烫的不行。他有一种在成员面前被公开操干的感觉，这种感觉很羞耻，但也让他兴奋地发颤。  
后穴紧紧锁着李赫宰的肉棒，一下下吞吐，像是要把人完全吃进去。  
李赫宰耐着性子，玩了他很久，什么骚话脏话都说完了，才咧着嘴一脸坏样抽出来射在对方身上。“不行呢，射在里面，东海出去大家都会看到东海的裤子要湿掉了。”  
李东海想摊烂泥一样，躺在地毯上，用手抹了抹肚子上的精液，再把手指塞进了自己嘴里，迷迷糊糊的想。如果被成员发现自己偷偷拉李赫宰做爱，自己可能兴奋地被摸一下，就要射出来了吧。


End file.
